


Klaus & Caroline [We're the same]

by xBenQCatx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, dark attraction, we're the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBenQCatx/pseuds/xBenQCatx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is all about that epic quote "We're the same". Klaus and Caroline are in many aspects completely different but still resemble one another on some deeper level.</p>
<p>Song: Wye Oak - Civilian (Instrumental Version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus & Caroline [We're the same]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garglyswoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garglyswoof/gifts).



> Dear giftee.. I really hope you enjoy watching this video as much as I enjoyed making it for you. I already told you that I love your taste in music and dark-klaroline in general so I really hope this turned out the way you wanted it. Lots of love, your secret giftee...

[Klaus and Caroline [We're the Same]](https://vimeo.com/177498717) from [Klaroline Magazine](https://vimeo.com/user47206677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
